List of Rare items
A list of all key items classified as Rare items. Also see the list of Important items. The three Class-changing items, Mysterious Card, Trainer's Whip, and Tomegathericon are all also categorized by the game as Rare items. The primary difference between a Rare item and an Important item is that rare items can be sold, and the more important rare items in general are counted as Artifacts that mean they can be bought back at a later date. Rare items in Golden Sun Empty Bottle: "Extracts water from a magic spring": Found in a chest in Imil. When used at the well at the entrance of Mercury Lighthouse, it is replaced by the Hermes' Water item. It returns if an Adept uses the Hermes' Water. Hermes' Water: "Replenishes all HP": Has the exact same effect as a Potion. When used it reverts back to the Empty Bottle. It can be refilled unlimited times. Cell Key: "The key to the cells in Lunpa Fortress": An item that causes any cell door in Lunpa Fortress to open up, except for the cell door in which Dodonpa is confined in after the completion of the Lunpa Fortress side quest. Rare items in Golden Sun: The Lost Age All the key items in the first game return either officially or, more commonly, inaccessible but coded for the sake of preventing glitches. Large Bread: "Nourishing bread that fights hunger": Findable in a small storage room in the sailing ship while it is docked at Alhafra. Give it to a hungry kid in town and the boy's father, guarding the northwestern entrance to Alhafran Cave, will allow you to explore it. Laughing Fungus: "A rare and suspicious mushroom": Found in Gondowan Cliffs. It does not have any ultimate use other than to sell for 525 coins. Healing Fungus: "A rare and delicious mushroom": Found in Gondowan Cliffs. Give this to an old couple in Madra to get a Mars Djinni in return. Ruin Key: "A key found in the ruins under Madra": Found in Madra Catacombs, it allows access into a sealed room containing the Moloch summon tablet. Sea God's Tear: "A jewel from the sea god's eye": Found in Daila's sanctum, it is used in the Shrine of the Sea God dungeon to help you eventually reach the trident prong the dungeon contains. Dancing Idol: "A sacred idol of unknown power": Found on the top of Gaia Rock and is used to solve puzzles within the rock's interior. Later, give it to Lady Uzume in Izumo to get a Mars Djinni. Pretty Stone: "A shining stone": Received from Pengus after moving Pengulina across a pond in E Tundaria Islet. Give it to the bird at SE Angara Islet to get the Red Cloth. Red Cloth: "A fancy red scarf": Received from the bird at SE Angara Islet after giving it the Pretty Stone. Give it to the cow at N Osenia Islet to get the Milk. Milk: "Nutritious, delicious fresh milk": Received from the cow at N Osenia Islet after giving it the Red Cloth. Give it to the dog at West Indra Islet to get the Lil' Turtle. Lil' Turtle: "A turtle who's far from home": Received from the dog at West Indra Islet after giving it the Milk. Give it to Lonesome George the turtle at Sea of Time Islet to get the ability to enter and exit the secret Islet Cave dungeon. Magma Ball: "A glowing, red ball of volcanic rock": Found in the further reaches of Magma Rock. Use on the Cannon in Loho to get the cannon installed onto your ship, and this allows you to cross into the Northern Reaches near the end of the game. Rare items in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Sun Saga 1: "First part of the Warriors of Vale's story.": First of five separate items that retell the story of the first two games in a toy theater format. Sun Saga 2: "Second part of the Warriors of Vale's story.": Second of five separate items that retell the story of the first two games in a toy theater format. Sun Saga 3: "Third part of the Warriors of Vale's story.": Third of five separate items that retell the story of the first two games in a toy theater format. Sun Saga 4: "Fourth part of the Warriors of Vale's story.": Fourth of five separate items that retell the story of the first two games in a toy theater format. Sun Saga 5: "Final part of the Warriors of Vale's story.": Final of five separate items that retell the story of the first two games in a toy theater format. Gate Card: "Proof of being a powerful Adept.": Received for clearing the Psynergy Training Grounds, and needed to pass through Konpa Gate. Trusty Staff: "A strong and supple stick.": Bought from the Te Rya Village item shop. Kraden's Letter: "A letter from Briggs to Kraden.": Received from two Champan pirates in Border Town. Echo Gem: "An heirloom of Lady Hinechou's family.": Used to track down Ryu Kou and Hou Ju. Treasure Note: "A note left by Ku-Tsung and Ku-Embra.": Provides instructions for locating the Lost Ship. * *